As more features requiring user input are added to the interior of a vehicle, the interior of the vehicle is becoming overcrowded with switches and controls. It is therefore desirable to find aesthetically pleasing ways of incorporating switches into the interior of the vehicle without overcrowding the interior surfaces, such as the instrument panel and trim pieces. Accordingly, a switch assembly configured to be hidden unless activated to luminesce is provided herein.